Detection and tracking of toxic chemicals often employs the use of radio- isotopes as a molecular tag. The sensitivity of radioisotope tracking has been drastically improved over the past decade through the use of accelerator mass spectroscopy (AMS). Present enhancement factors for trace isotopes are as large as l.OE+09 in the case of 129-I. While extremely useful for a wide range of applications, the AMS measurements have limitations in their lack of molecular structural information. A method is proposed to design a compact commercial detection system which will provide the sensitivity of AMS and will also yield such molecular structural data. A liquid or gas chromatograph stage will be used for input into a pyrolyzing ion source system. The new instrument will operate in a standard laboratory environment, produce no radiation, and will fit in an area of <5x3m. Phase I will concentrate on machine design for l4-C detection. The Phase II will provide a complete assembly and testing of the compact detection system for a wide molecular range. The proposed R&D will provide an attractive instrument for a commercial system, viable in a variety of biomedical fields.